When You Were Young
by abbigailelement
Summary: Ever known what it's like to be cheated on? Starfire does. RS [oneshot]


**You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save your from your old ways**

Her hands found their way to her face, cradling her head like a newborn. Tears gently slid down her rosy cheeks and hit the ground softly. She wept constantly, drowning in her own self pity. Her eyes searched the room for any sign of him. She wanted to tell him how much pain he had caused her. From the moment she saw him lip locking with a woman she had never seen before in her lifetime to his constant bickering with her, she had lost all patience. Yet, she found it hard to not love him.

**You play forgiveness**

True, she confronted him, and he told her he would never hurt her again. She hoped he would never break this promise. Turns out, a week later, she found him making out with her best friend. Not much of a promise now, is it?

**Watch it now- here he comes**

He stepped into the room, smirking like an idiot. He made his way over to her, forgetting all of the wrong he had done. He never noticed the tears that were still streaming down her face, only thinking about himself.

**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentlemen   
Like you imagined when you were young**

How could a man she had known for years, suddenly turn on her so quickly. She thought he had loved her, adored her, thought of her every day. That's what he had told her when they were fifteen. She sighed. _That_ was when they truly were in love. He had loved her when they were young.

**Can we climb this mountain  
I don't know**  
**Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy  
Easy now, watch it go**

"Hey, Star", he stated casually. Smiling, he slumped into the seat next to her and wrapped his right around her shoulder. She angrily pushed his arm off of her.

"What are you doing, Robin? You have unkindly hurt me. I have forgiven you many times yet you never change! What am I going to do with you?" she shouted. He sat there, a smug look on his face.

"Why am I always blamed, babe?" he asked. She scoffed at him, standing up.

"YOU are always blamed because YOU are the one who is cheating on ME!" she yelled, jabbing her finger into his chest. His facial expression suddenly became serious.

"Can't we just start over, Starry?" he asked. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes.

"I do not know if I am willing to forgive you so quickly", she whispered and walked off to her room.

**We're burning down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane that started turning  
When you were young  
When you were young**

Once she was out of Robin's sight, she fell to the ground, crying once again. How could he sit there, pretending that what he did was nothing? Did he not care for her? Would he ever change?

**And sometimes you close your eyes  
And see the place where you used to live  
When you were young**

She ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. She ran over to the wall filled with pictures of her and Robin. She screamed furiously, ripping the pictures off of the wall with all her strength. With every motion and shredded picture, the memories began to fade. Their past felt nothing to her now. Whatever love she had felt for him was not present at the time being as she burnt the portraits, cards, and love notes.

**They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet  
You don't have to drink right now  
But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while**  
**You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways**

In between one of her vicious rants, she heard someone knock on her door. Even if Starfire felt as if she wanted to throw a boulder at the person behind the door, something told her she should ignore the feeling and just open the door. She gradually stood up, wiping off the extra pieces of paper that lay on her uniform. She walked over to the door and opened it little by little.

**You play forgiveness  
Watch it now here he comes**

There he stood with flowers in one hand, a box of her favorite candies in the other, and a small box sticking out of his left pocket. She gasped and out of instinct jumped into his open arms. She closed her eyes, crying out of happiness as she heard him whisper in her ear…

**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentlemen   
Like you imagined when you were young  
When you were young**

"I'm sorry, my love"

**  
**  
**I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But more than you'll ever know**


End file.
